


Ink and roses

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Patton runs a tattoo parlor, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil works in a flower shop, talk of needles, talk of tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Patton owns the tattoo shop in the mall, and when he goes to the flower shop next to his tattoo shop he meets Virgil, who recently started working there.





	1. Chapter 1

Patton finished the tattoo. It was a simple enough design from a guy that barely seemed old enough to be in his shop, with his beard barely shining through and his short brown curls, but his ID showed that he was a few days over eighteen years old. Patton still sent him home to think about it and told him to come back the next morning if he was sure, which he did. He had brought a notebook showing the design he wanted, it was a simple stylised crown consisting of a rectangular base with three triangles on top. It was black and white on his upper arm.  
“There, all done," Patton said with a smile as he wiped the excess ink away and took the used needle out of the tattoo gun. Grabbing some Saran wrap, he put some antibacterial salve over the fresh tattoo and covered it with the plastic. “Make sure to keep it covered for another two or three hours, then wash it with lukewarm water. Also you need this antibacterial salve for it to stop it from getting infected," Patton said as he grabbed a tube from the counter.  
Patton typed away at the computer and pushed the credit card reader towards the young man in front of him. "That will be 75 dollars," The brunet held his credit card against the chip reader.  
"So kiddo, what's your name?" Patton said as he leaned on the counter, resting his head on his fist.  
"I'm Roman," He said with a bright smile.  
"Nice to meet you Roman. You're always welcome in my shop, even if you just need a quiet space."  
"Thanks mister le Fleur."  
"Oh please, you don't have to be so formal, call me Patton."  
"Ok mister Patton."  
Patton smiled sweetly at Roman as he held the door open for him, fondly watching him walk away as he excitedly tapped away on his phone.

Seeing there were no more customers for a few hours, he decided to close shop and walk around to get some inspiration for new designs. Hanging up a sign saying that he'll be back soon, he locked the doors and turned around, stretching his arms. He walked past Logan's shop next door and decided to look at the flowers there. It was always relaxing to be surrounded by plants and also a great source of inspiration.  
"Good morning, how can I help you?" An unfamiliar voice greeted him. Patton looked up to see a new someone stood there. He seemed to be in his early thirties with straight black hair, very pale skin, and was wearing a black apron with the store logo printed on the front over a black shirt and black ripped skinny jeans.  
"I don't think we have met, hi, my name's Patton, I work next door at the tattoo parlor," Patton said cheerily as he held out his hand for a handshake.  
"Hi, I'm Virgil," he said softly. Patton noticed he repeatedly grabbed and let go of his apron.  
"I'm gonna go look around to get some inspiration for new flower designs, I'll let you know if I need anything. It was nice meeting you," Patton smiled sweetly and started walking through the store, smelling the roses and admiring the lilies.  
He found Logan with a clipboard counting the tulips. "So, Logan, you hired someone new?" He said while standing next to his friend. He was wearing the same kind of glasses as Patton was and was wearing a black shirt with the company logo on the right of his chest and tan pants with a dark blue tie around his neck.  
"Greetings Patton, I did indeed hire a new employee. I myself do not have the same passion for flowers as Virgil does, nor is it easy to run a business by myself. While he is helping customers I can focus on doing the finances of the store and ordering more flowers. It truly is ideal."  
"So what is he like?"  
"He can be quite shy and is often nervous, but can hold his own when dealing with customers. Additionally, he is quite good with making flower arrangements. That is the primary reason I hired him."  
"Sounds like he's a good kiddo."  
"Patton, Virgil is a year older than you are."  
"Well, I should be getting back to my shop, I can't leave it alone for too long, might lose some customers," Patton waves happily at Logan.  
"You know, you could hire someone yourself so you do not have to close your shop every time you go somewhere," Logan suggested.  
"I don't know Logan, I'm not much for being someone's boss, you know I'm a pushover."  
"All humans are easy to push over. Evolutionarily we made a bad transitions from quadrupeds to bipeds and we are still paying the price for it," Patton looked like he wanted to respond but he thought better of it and went back to his own shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman's dynamic is further worked out

Patton was wiping down the counter with some disinfectant when Roman walked in. He had a slightly nervous smile to him but still sat down on the chairs in the shopfront. He pulled out a notebook and a pack of coloured pencils and began drawing.  
Patton looked over his shoulder at the design he was drawing some sort of emblem. It was in the shape of a shield and had a castle in the centre with a sun above it and some water below it. Even though it was only still a rough sketch, Patton could quite clearly see what it was gonna look like. "That's really good, I didn't know you were such an artist."  
Roman blushed a little and looked away from Patton, and Patton just smiled more. "I really like the fairytale aesthetic this is giving off, it's almost right out of a Disney film."  
"That is kinda what I was going for. Disney has been a big inspiration in my life, and I have basically all the movies on DVD. I spent my childhood watching them over and over again."  
"That's cool. I've seen some of the movies but I'm not as passionate about them as you are."  
"I was kind of thinking of making this another tattoo, but on my other arm. I wanted to do the crown to see what it's like to have tattoos, and I really like it."  
"I'll be happy to help you get that tattoo, but you'd need to finish your design first." Roman nodded and went back to his drawing.  
"So, mister Patton, why did you open your own tattoo parlor, and why don't you have other people work here?" Roman asked, still sketching in his notebook.  
"Well that's simple, I've always liked tattoos, and I got some as soon as I could. When I had to find a job I decided to work at the tattoo shop I went to, learning under them how to design tattoos and how to put them on people's skin. But the parlor I worked at got a new owner and we didn't see eye to eye on everything, so I looked around to find a place for myself. I found this empty shop front, took a loan from the bank, and here we are." Patton spread his arms, looking around his shop. The walls were spray painted with various designs. He had payed some graffiti artists to decorate his walls after he bought the shop because he couldn't stand looking at the full white and gray they used to be.  
Roman had stopped drawing and was staring at Patton, a smile on his lips.  
"As for why I don't have any employees is because I don't think I'm cut out to be a leader. Besides, I've run this place on my own for five years now, I have learned to manage the shop on my own."  
"Doesn't that get stressful? I can't imagine what it's like to have to do everything yourself."   
"It's fine, I don't get so many people here that I can't do it alone, though sometimes it does get lonely."  
"Did you come up with all the designs here?" Roman asked looking at the various colages of tattoo designs on the walls.  
"Yep, though sometimes people come in with their own design, like you. And sometimes they call and get a new custom design made. I'll be busy for about a week then."  
"Do you ever refuse to do tattoos?"  
"Oh, yeah, when they advocate hate speech. I've had to turn down a lot of Nazi symbols sadly."

Just then the door opened and a new customer walked in. She had brown hair that fell onto her back and wore a baby pink shirt over a pair of jeans.  
"Good afternoon ma'am, how may I help you?" Patton said as he smiled cheerily.  
"I'd like a pound of butter," she said with a mischievous smile. "No, I want a tattoo of course."  
"Of course, do you have a design in mind, do you want to choose a design from the wall, or do you want a design custom made?"  
"I'd like to have a custom tattoo please. My mother died and her favorite flowers have always been roses. I'd like to get a tattoo to remember her by using her favorite flower."  
Patton smiled softly. "That's beautiful."  
Just then Roman spoke up "Can I design it mister Patton? I'd love to contribute to something so beautiful and filled with love."  
Patton blinked surprised at Roman but turned to the new customer anyways. "What do you think, it's your tattoo."  
"Sure, I'd love to encourage up and coming artists. Show me what you got kid."  
Roman excitedly gave her the leather bound notebook, which was about halfway filled with various drawings. Some in black and white, some in color pencils, some even with black ink lines.  
"Wow kid, I'm impressed. You definitely can get the job. I'd like it to have the name Susan on there and roses as I said before, but for the rest you have free reign." Roman got an exited look in his eyes and nodded.  
"Roman, how long do you think you need to finish that design?" Patton asked, smiling at the interaction between the two.  
"I think it can be done in a week, it doesn't seem too hard."  
"Great, you can bring it to me whenever it's done and this lovely lady can come over in a week's time so I can show it to her."  
"That sounds like an agreeable situation," she said.  
"Then that's settled, what is your name miss, if I may ask?"  
"It's Valery."  
"Well then, I hope I see you again Valery."  
"Me too mister LeFleur."  
"Please, call me Patton."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton helps Virgil out when he needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: panic attack

Patton stretched as he looked at the boxes that were delivered in the delivery area behind the shops. He had needed more needles and colored ink. Suddenly, he heard some panicked breathing. Looking around, he saw Virgil leaning against the wall with one hand and clutching his face with the other. He was shaking heavily and there was a small puddle of tears on the floor. Patton carefully got closer, realizing Virgil was probably in a panic attack.  
"Hey there Virgil, it's me, Patton, I'm gonna help you okay?"  
Virgil didn't seem to respond to him so Patton continued.  
"I need you to focus on my voice. I'm here, focus on that." Virgil seemed to shift ever so slightly towards Patton so Patton kept going.  
"I need you to try and hold your breath for a bit. Don't worry about taking a deep breath, just hold your breath for a little bit."  
Virgil clamped his lips on each other but breathed out again after a second.  
"Very good, now try it again. Hold your breath."  
Virgil once again stopped breathing, lasting a little longer this time.  
"Very good. Now we're gonna try breathing in before you hold your breath."  
Virgil shakily breathed in and held his breath again.  
The two kept going like that untill Virgil was breathing normally.  
"That's good, there you go. Can I touch you?"  
Virgil shakily nodded. Patton reached for Virgil's hand and out it over his heart so Virgil could feel his heartbeat.  
"It's okay. You're safe. I'm here."  
Virgil sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. Patton sat down next to him.   
"How are you feeling now?"  
"Tired," Virgil said as he leaned against Patton's shoulder. Patton just ran his fingers through Virgil's hair, which was easy as he was half a head taller than Virgil.  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
"A customer came in, and she kept accusing me of so many things. That I wasn't holding the flowers right, that I wasn't wrapping them right, that I had gotten the wrong kind of flowers, or that I was making the price higher. I couldn't handle it so I hid from her here. Logan is gonna be mad. I left a paying customer behind because I was just pathetic. I'm gonna have to find a new job again, oh god." Virgil was beginning to breathe more erratically again.  
"Virgil, I know Logan. If he gets mad it would be at the customer. He's not gonna fire you, you are good with flowers and he knows that."  
"But, I still left a paying customer behind."  
"You were having a panic attack, of course you're allowed to leave."  
"Thanks. You know, for helping me," Virgil said and smiled awkwardly.  
"It really is no problem kiddo, I love helping people."

Logan knocked on Patton's shop door and walked in, greeting Patton concisely.  
"I must thank you for helping Virgil out of his panic attack. I would not have known what to do. My extrapersonal skills are not the strongest."  
"It really was no bother to me Logan. I'm just glad I was able to help Virgil."  
"Yes, indeed. Sadly Virgil has issues with anxiety. He had said that he would be able to handle normal customers but occasionally there will be some which are simply too much to handle."  
"Yeah, I get that. What happened to that customer after Virgil left?"  
"When Virgil removed himself from her vicinity she began yelling. This made me come out if my office and notice Virgil running out to the delivery area and an angry customer. I simply connected the dots and concluded that she had caused distress in Virgil. I berated her and sent her away without the flowers for which she had come."  
"I can't imagine that she took that well."  
"Oh no, she didn't. She started yelling at me at how I did not know how to run a business or how to choose proper employees. I simply banned her from my shop. I had to call the mall security because she refused to leave without her desired flowers."  
"I don't know how I would've dealt with someone like that. She sounds like a real bitch."  
"I do not see what female dogs have to do with this situation."  
"That's not what… you know what, never mind."  
"Anyways, I wanted to give you this as a thank you." Logan put a vase with a beautiful bouquet of various flowers, consisting of mainly warm colors but having some smaller blue flowers mixed in for contrast. Patton gasped and smiled, rushing around the counter and hugging Logan before stepping away and smiling apologetically.  
"Sorry, I got excited."  
"It is quite alright Patton, I do not mind you embracing me, especially not if it is as a thank you for something. Human contact has been shown to be beneficial in numerous ways."  
"I guess you could say…" Patton began with a mischievous smile.  
"Don't,"  
"That that's really touching news!" Patton grinned at his own joke while Logan just sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil thanks Patton and Patton has a talk with his roommate

Patton was sweeping the shop floor, getting ready to close for the night, when Virgil knocked on the front door. He had taken off his apron and was instead wearing a gray hoodie with plaid patches sewed on. It looked like he made it himself.  
"I wanted to thank you myself for helping me," he said, not looking Patton in the eyes, "so thank you."  
"It really was no problem, and I love the bouquet you made for the shop."  
"I am sorry you had to see me like that. I should have just internalized it."  
Patton got very concerned and put his broom away in the closet. "No you didn't. It's not forbidden to have a panic attack. You were pushed to your limits and that's not your fault."  
Virgil seemed a little uncomfortable.  
"Also, you can always come to me. You never have to apologise for asking me for help. I'll always help you."  
"Could you stop?" Virgil asked.  
Patton stared at Virgil, who still didn't meet his eyes.  
"I get it. Can you just drop it now? I don't want to talk about it. I just came to say thank you and sorry."  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry. Let me make it up to you."  
Virgil hesitated.  
"Nothing big, just, let me take you out for coffee or something."  
"I don't really drink coffee."  
"That would fall under the 'or something' then."  
"Sure."

Patton opened the door of his apartment and threw himself on his couch, burying his face in the cushions.  
"Hey Pat, how was work?" His roommate, Remy, said.  
"I think I got a date," Patton said as he looked up from the couch, resting his head on his hand.  
"Ooh girl, do tell."  
"It's Virgil, my coworker from the flower shop owned by Logan. He had a panic attack today and I helped him with it. When he came over at closing time to thank me, I made things awkward so I invited him out for coffee or something to make it up to him."  
"Good job Pat, getting yourself some man."   
"It's not like that, we're just friends!" Patton buried his face in the couch again to stop Remy from seeing his blush. It didn't work.  
"Ooh, someone's got a crush on Virgil."   
"No I don't! Shut up!"  
"Come on babe, it's clear. Now spill the tea, what's so great about this Virgil?"  
Patton sighed and realized that Remy wouldn't stop bothering him about it untill he started talking. "Well, first of all, he's so careful with the flowers. I think I even saw him talking to them once while I walked past the shop. Also, he's so sensitive. He's not afraid to show that he cares about people or the flowers. He made me a bouquet as a thanks today as well as physically showing up to the shop to thank me."  
"And is he cute?" Remy wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Kind of. To be honest I hadn't thought about wether he was cute. I didn't really know him yet."  
"That doesn't answer my question, is he cute?"  
"I guess he is? It doesn't really matter much to me," Patton shrugged.  
"Have fun on your date, and don't get too hasty with him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman received appreciation and Patton goes on an awkward first date while the feelings aren't quite there.

Roman had delivered his design for Valerie's tattoo as he promised and he stayed in Patton's shop, continuing to draw various other drawings. Valerie arrived later that afternoon, and Patton was exited to show her the drawing. It had a strip of paper with the name Susan written on it in readable cursive, with roses in various colors of red on the top and bottom.  
"I absolutely love it!"  
"You should thank Roman, he's the one that made it."  
Valerie turned around to Roman, who was still sitting on the couch. He had looked up from his notepad and was smiling.  
"Come here and let me hug you. It's beautiful."  
Roman stood up and hugged Valerie, though he pulled away quickly. "Sorry, I'm not very used to positive attention."  
"Kiddo," Patton said with concern.  
"It's okay though, I'm used to it."  
"That's not okay kid, but it can be fixed," Valerie said.  
"I don't mind much, you know. I can live with it."  
"That doesn't mean you have to."  
"Let's focus back on the tattoo, when are you gonna do it mister Patton?" Roman said.  
"I was planning on doing it now, if that's okay with Valerie?"  
"Yeah, that's fine by me."   
"Can I watch?" Roman asked excitedly.  
"Sorry kiddo, but no. I have to concentrate, this is an intricate tattoo. Though if you can please stick around untill after it's done. I still have to pay you."  
"I didn't do this for pay, mister Patton."  
"That doesn't matter kiddo. I'm making money off of your design, you deserve a cut of the profits."

"So, where are you taking me?" Virgil asked as he met with Patton in front of his shop.  
"My roommate works at a cafe in the mall. They stay open untill late in the evening."  
"Again, I don't drink coffee."  
"They also have tea or hot chocolate, it's not just coffee."  
"Okay…"  
"Come on, it's by the entrance."  
Patton held open the door for Virgil and walked in after him.  
"Hey, Pat. Didn't expect to see you here," Remy said from the counter.  
"Hey Rem. Yeah, I decided to come here. You make some great drinks."  
"And this must be Virgil. I hope you'll have a nice date."  
Virgil blushed very red at that.  
"Date? Who said anything about a date?"  
"Patton told me this was a date?"  
"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be!" Patton said hurriedly, "It just seemed like a date to me."  
"Let's just keep it as getting a coffee for now."  
"I can work with that."  
Remy smiled. "What can I get you two?"  
"I'll have an espresso," Patton said.  
"I'll have some tea."  
"What blend, honey?"  
"Earl gray?"  
"Coming right up."  
Patton pointed at a table to the side and sat down with Virgil sitting opposite of him.  
"Why don't you drink coffee?" Patton asked, resting his hands on the table.  
"It doesn't go well with my anxiety."  
"Yeah, I get that. It sucks that you have to deal with that."  
Just then, Remy brought the two their drinks, for which Patton was very grateful because he didn't know what to say and it was getting very awkward.  
"I have to go to the toilet," Virgil said and got up.  
Patton made sure he was in the stall and then he waved Remy over. "Rem, this is a disaster. I don't know what to say."  
"You said he cares about his flowers right? Ask about them. They're clearly an interest of his."  
"But what about after that? What if he can't fill the time with just that?"  
"Then talk about your own interests. Don't let him do all the talking."  
Remy walked back behind the counter and Virgil came back from the toilet.  
"So, why did you start working at Logan's shop?" Patton asked as he stirred his espresso. It didn't need stirring, but he wanted to do something with his hands.  
"Well, my mom used to have lots of flowers in the house. She loved having the color and smell around. When I got anxious I would play with the flowers. Feeling the texture of their petals under my fingertips would calm me down. Over the years I got pretty good with flowers, and I knew I wanted to make them my job." As Virgil talked he relaxed in his chair, and even got a small smile on his face.  
"That's so sweet."  
"And you, why do you own the LeFleur tattoo parlor?"  
"I got my first tattoo when I was young, I had designed it myself. When I showed the tattoo artist they were clearly impressed, and they offered me a job. I took it gladly. Under their training I learned to design tattoos for various requests customers had. Eventually they let me try tattooing some of my designs too, if they were simple enough. But eventually the parlor got a new owner, the old one had decided to retire. The new owner was a jerk. We didn't agree on most things and he halted my training. It was only because the older members of staff sticking up for me that I was able to keep my job and keep training. He would have fired me if it weren't for them. But after a few more years dealing with him and completing my training it really was too much. Someone came in with his own design, but it showed a gay couple getting beat up. I refused, and the owner got mad at me. He wanted me to take the job. I quit on the spot."  
"Oh, that sucks."  
"But it's better now. I found an empty lot in the mall and made it my own. I can set my own rules now."  
"Isn't it a lot of work, doing it alone?"  
"It is, but I'm not much of a leader. I wouldn't want to hire some employees and then have them be disorganized and such."  
"I understand, I myself wouldn't be able to lead other people. My anxiety would go wild. I'm glad to have Logan as a boss."  
"Yeah, Logan is good at the business part, but he isn't very good at the flower thing. He's very glad that you're here now," Patton chuckled.  
And they went on like that for another half hour, both going home at the end knowing the other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to say that Patton is demi in this fic, but I don't want to offend anyone by portraying it wrong, so I am being careful. If anyone has any tips for me please leave a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton gets an unwelcome visitor in his shop and has a new problem to worry about now.

Patton was wiping down the counter when the door opened.  
"Welcome to the LeFleur tattoo parlor, how can I help…" before trailing off as he saw who it was.  
"Why thank you for the warm welcome, brother."  
The man standing in the doorway was wearing black with yellow accents. He had a short cape around his shoulders and a bowler hat on his head. Half of his face was covered by a snakeskin tattoo.  
"What are you doing here Ethan?"  
"My my, such hostility, I didn't think you had it in you Patton."  
"What can I say? You were always an exception. Now what are you doing here?"  
"Can't I just come to see my brother? You've been very sneaky, I'm lucky to have found you."  
Patton was backing up, but stopped when he reached the counter.  
"Maybe I was hiding for a reason."  
"Dad has been very worried about you, you know."  
"Dad doesn't care about me, you know that. Otherwise he wouldn't have done those things to me."  
"Come on, you're just exaggerating, he wasn't that bad."  
"You don't know what he did to me!"  
"Then enlighten me, tell me what he's done."  
"No, I won't. I separated myself from my past, and I don't need to get back into it. Now get out of my shop."  
"You can't run from us forever, eventually you have to come back to us."  
"I said out!" Patton held open the door and pointed outside, glaring at Ethan. Ethan simply held up his hands and left.

"I don't know what to do Logan. I don't want them to find me, but I can't just get up and leave now, I've built my life here."  
Patton and Logan were sitting together on a couch in Logan's office. The normally upbeat man had gone to Logan after the encounter with his brother to seek comfort.  
"Well, you don't need to hide from them, you're an adult nowadays."  
"They don't care, they'll harass me regardless. It's not enough for them to disown me." Patton started pacing around the room.  
"Patton, please, calm down. I'm sure you can work through this, if needs be you can obtain a restraining order."  
"They'd find a way around that, I'm sure."  
"Do not forget, you have a group of friends you can rely on. You have me, Remy, and I am certain that Virgil would also want to provide assistance if you asked him."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Logan. I'm just, frustrated."  
"That is understandable, I will do my utmost best to assist you with that."  
"Thanks, you know, for being here for me, and letting me vent." Patton smiled awkwardly at Logan.  
"It is really no problem to me, now, should you not get back to your store? You have left it alone for nearly an hour now."  
"You're right, bye Logan."  
"Farewell Patton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for not posting about this for so long but here's another chapter.  
> That's what the curse of ADHD does to you I guess.


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

I do not like what this fic has become, I made it when I wasn't quite that good at writing yet. I didn't have any idea about a storyline and I sloppily tried to add one in. So I am gonna rewrite this story. I will be changing some things but it will still be a moxiety flowershop tattooshop au


End file.
